In Loss There Is Gain
by Jack Solo Black
Summary: Will is depressed when Elizibeth leaves him... Jack is there to help. SLASH! Duh! As if u didn't know that already! If u no like it u no read it. Duh! Simple as that. lol.


A/N: Becos for sum reason I keep forgeting to write it in the summaries... THIS IS SLASH! And if u don't like ti, then just don't bloody read it, as I've sed in like, evry uther fic I've writen before! lol. Cos I don't wanna hear u complaining about clearly stated slash! (That's male on male action people!) Cos I will just laugh at ur flames if I ever happen to get any! lol. Cos obvesly those people cant read, or r just dum! lol. (Considering they wouldve read the story to be able to comlain in the first place I really dont see how that makes sense, but anyways...) lol. Hope us all enjoy this one. It was my first POTC fic. So yeah. lol. (Don't ask how the uther ones got published first, I dont no... lol. I guess they just did!) lol. Now... On with the story! lol.

In Loss There Is Gain.

"Jack! Jack!" Will was running towars him, fast. He looked upset. "Jack!"

"Hey, mate, wa's wrong?"

"Jack..." Will grabbed the front of Jacks shirt, and burried his head in his captains shoulder. "Jack... Elizibeth's left me... She's run off with that mongrel Barbossa! You've got to help me Jack!"

Jack looked on forelornely, over Wills shoulder. How that young lass could've run off with a dirt-bag like Barbossa, over da good natured, strapping young lad like Will he'd never know... "Hey, calm down Will mate... It's not tha enda tha world... Look, why doncha come into me quaters and 'av a sit down mate? 'Old on, I'll get ye some rum..."

Jack steered Will into his cabin aboard the _Black Pearl_, and fetched some rum from a cupboard. "'Ere ye go mate..." He handed Will the bottle, and the ex-blacksmith took a skull, throwing back his head with a steange, untamed grace.

How that Elizibeth could've chosen Barbossa over Will was beyond Jack. She obviously didn't deserve the man... Maybe Will was better off this way...?

" 'Ere no, calm down mate, and tell ol' Jack wot's both'rin' ye? If ye ain't good enuf fer 'er, then she and Barbossa deserve each utha mate... She obvesly ain't been lookin' at ye well enuf mate!" Jack said, hoping Will wasn't going to blow up at him about it.

Will took another swig of the rum, before replying in subdued tones; "Maybe you're right... Maybe she hasn't been looking well enough.. Or maybe she's been looking too well, and just doesn't like what she sees..."

"Well anyone who's blind enuf an' stupid enuf to think that ye'r anythin' shorta perfect oughta be made ta walk the plank!" The words were out of Jacks mouth before he could stop them, and he glanced quickly at Will, as if in apology for what he'd said.

Will smiled slightly, and looked at Jack quizically. "You really mean that?"

Jack nodded. '_Too late to go back now..._' "I do. An' if tha' wench Elizibeth can' see it then she an' Barbossa are good fer each utha!" Jack put his arm around Wills shoulders, and pulled him over to the bed, and sat down.

"Now, ye listen ta me lad. Ye'r abou' a hundrd time beta than tha' Barbossa, yeh know tha' an' I know tha'! An' tha's all tha' matters innit! An' I won't have anyone else on this shipsayin' anythin' dif'ren'!" He pulled the rum bottle out of Wills hand. " 'Ere's to us mate!" He took a swig, then handed the bottle back to Will, who did the same.

Jack lay down, and Will quickly followed him, both staring at the cieling, lost in their own thoughts.

"Jack...?" Will asked, after a while.

"Hmmm?"

"Have you ever thought about settling down?"

"Huh? Settlin' down how?If ye'r talkin' abou' leavin' tha _Pearl_ an' makin' good on land..."

"No. Not like that. I meant settling dow with a woman? Or a partner...?"

"Well, I did think abou' it once... Bu' we all kno' 'ow tha' one turned out eh, mate?"

"Hmm. Have you thought about it since?"

"No' really. Why?"

"No reason. Just wondering."

Jack leaned over, and propped himself up on one elbow. "Why? Yeh have someone in mind?"

Will glanced up at Jack, before resuming to stare at the cieling. "Not really. Just a thought. That's all."

Jack looked intrigued. "Really? Oo is it? Do I kno' them?"

Will smiled slightly. "Yes. You know them."

"Right, well oo is it then? It's not Tia Dalma by 'ny chance is it? 'Cos she giv's me tha creeps..."

"No. It's not Tia Dalma. Not even close."

"Well, then, oo is it? I can' thinka no-one else oo ain't either a wench or someone oo wants ta kill me." Jack looked at Will in askance, for once, thoroughly stumped as for an answer to this guessing game. He went out on a limb. "Is this person even a woman...?"

Will laughed, and shook his head. "No. It's not, actually."

Jack gaped at him. "I was on'y bein' sarcastic mate!An' before ye say anythin' I do NOT like Gibbs in tha' way!"

Will laughed again. "Don;t worry! It's not Gibbs!"

"Or the monkey either..." Jack mumbled, sounding sarcastic.

Will looked lost. "Huh?"

"Nuthin'. Go back ta sleep."

Will shook his head. "No!"

"Fine then. I'll go ta sleep..."

"You still haven't guessed yet!"

"Then tell me oo it is... Are they on this ship?"

"Yes."

"Righ' now?"

"Yes."

"An' it's not Gibbs...?"

"No. It;s not Gibbs."

"An' it's definately not the monkey...?"

"No! It's deffinately NOT the monkey!"

"Alrigh' then. I guess ther's only one other person aboard this ship, righ' now, tha' isn't Gibbs, a monkey, or a woman... W'ich means..." He broke off suddenly, looking at Will, stunned. Everything had suddenly clicked into place. "Will, mate... Ye'r not serious...?"

Will nodded. "I am."

"Ye'r not jus' pullin' me leg then...?" Jack inquired, wondering if this was just payback for the Davy Jones thing. "Ye'r not jus' sayin' thins 'cos ye wanna pay me back fer trickin' yeh onta Davy Jones ship, now are yeh? 'Cos I alre'dy 'polagised fer tha'..."

"No. I already forgave you for that."

"Well, alrigh' then..."

Jack lay back down, and stared at the cieling, until Will spoke to him again. "Jack?"

"Hmmm?"

"Um, you're not, mad at me or anything are you...?"

"Huh? Why the 'ell should I be mad...? There's nuthin' wrong wif yeh... I mean, It's not like yer not like ye'r not attractive an' all... an' ye'r samrt, and good wif a sword... Ye'r not unattractive if tha's wot yeh mean?"

"No. I just wondered if maybe you'd mind, that's all."

"Mind? Min' wha'?"

Wills hand slid over the bed to rest on Jacks thigh, and Jack glanced at Will, before implying; "Ye'r not gonna regret this in tha mornin' are yeh? 'Cos if yeh are, I don't think I really want ta be..."

Jack's speech was cut off by Will leaning over, and bring his mouth very close to Jacks. "Trust me. I won't regret it." Jack opened his mouth to say something, but instead felt Will pushing his tonuge inside, efectively silencing him. '_Oh, bugger... What did I jus' get meself into...?_'

Jacks thoughts were put on hold, as Wills tongue ran over his own, emenating in a fierce battle for dominance, of which Jack, surprisingly, lost. Will moved his hands down Jacks body, one coming to rest on his side, the other trailing slowly down, to his thighs.

Jack put his arms over Wills shoulders, tangling his hands in his hair. Will slipped his hands into Jacks coat, sliding it over the Captains shoulders, and starting on his shirt. ack moved his arms up, above his head, so Will could get his shirt and coat off, tossing them on the floor, alowing Jack to again tangle his hands in Wills hair.

_Oh bugger..._ Jack couldn't believe this was happening.

Wills hands had moved down to his stomach, caressing the lightly toned muscles, and admiring the dark tan of Jacks skin, running his hands along the smooth curves of Jacks body, before moving on, to his pants, which he slid down, around Jacks ankles, removing his boots, and pulling his pants off with them.

Wills breath caught in his throat, as he surveyed the now completely naked Jack Sparrow before him. He was well proportioned, and had a light tan covering his body, along with numerous scars, and tatoos. Will made a mental note to enquire as to the origin of every single one of them when he got the chance.

"My god! You're beautiful!" He breathed, his breath wafting over Jacks ear, making him twitch slightly, in anticipation. Will noticed, and smiled against Jacks throat, flicking his tongue out, over the sensitive skin of his neck, drawing a satisfied moan from Jack.

Will kissed him again, lapping at the taste of rum, and the sea, and something that was so undeniably Jack. He breathed in the scent of him, and again there was rum, and sea salt, and something unique, that reminded Will of the outdoors, and the swamp, and something akin to adventure.

Jack moaned again, as Will left him to undoe his shirt. Jack reached foward to help him, with trembling fingers, and fumbled for a mometn with the buttons on Wills shirt. He finally gave up, and with a growl, reached for Wills knife, tearing the fabric away from Wills body.

Jack couldn't believe how perfect he was, and let his fingers wander over Wills tall, lithe frame, and wondered just how much training Will had done with a sword. Perhaps he could put those talents to an even beter use...

Jack reached down adn swept the blade of the knife under the buttons on Wills pants, unable to cope with the infernaly inapropriate menace of buttons at the curent moment. Jack put the knife aside, fuigering he could lend Will some of his own clothes for a while.

Jack gasped, as Wills skin came into sudden contact with his own, and Jack pulled him closer, claiming his mouth again, for another heated kiss. Jack cried out suddenly, as Will grasped his cock in his hand, stroking him deftly, with his long blacksmiths fingers, causing Jack to pant slightly, with desire.

Jack was sure if he opened his compass right now, it would be pointing straight at Will, or, more specificly, at a cirtain part of his anatomy. Jack leaned down, taking one of Wills nipples in his mouth, and biting down slightly, sucking hard, and running his tonuge lightly ove rthe nubs of sensitive flesh.

This time Will cried out, arching foward, his hard cock brushing up against the inside of Jacks thigh. Jack put his arms around Will, holding him closer, as he toyed with Wills nipple, while the blacksmith was still persistantly stroking his cock.

"Jack!" Wills voice was low, and hoarse, and Jack shivered at the sound of it. "Jack.. Please, let me..." He never finished his scentance, as Jack chose that moment to reach down and grasp Wills cock in his hand, and tease it gently, with long, soft strokes, of his rough, caloused hands. Will shuddered above him, and Jack felt his excitement mount.

"Jack! Please...!"

Jack pushed himself up, and Will straddled his legs, his cock still brushing against Jacks thigh, as he moved himself over his Captain. Jack bent his knees, and Will pushed into him, in one fluid thrust, making Jack cry out in a mixture of pain and pleasure, the latter quickly overcoming the first.

"Oh, fuck! Will!"

Jack gripped Wills arms tightly, his fingernails digging into Wills flesh, as Will rested his hand on Jacks shoulder, the other still working his cock.

"Bugger! Bugger! Bugger! Bugger! Bugger!" Jack screamed, as Will pounded into him, hitting his prostate, and making him moan, and cry out in exctacy. Wills cries soon joined Jacks own, as he chanted Jacks name as he came, suddenly pushing foward, and climaxing violently, his seed filling Jack, and bringing him to completion, Jacks cum spilling out, over his chest.

Wills hand went slck in its grasp of Jacks cock, which was growing faccid. Will pulled slowly out of Jack, earning another groan from the Pirate, before he colapsed bonelssly on top of Jack, wraping his arms around him.

Jack rolled Will over, so he could lick the cum from the former blacksmiths chest, tasting himself on Wills skin. Will moaned quietly, with his eyes closed, and began to stroke Jacks hair. Jack laid his head on Wills shoulder, just under his neck, and put his arms around Will, sighing contentedly, before they both drifted off to sleep.

--

Niether of them heard Gibbs knock quietly, and come into the Captains cabin, to find their Captain Jack Sparrow curled up,asleep, with his head on the whelps shoulder, both men completely naked, and looking as though they had not a care in the world.

Fins! lol.

Yay! Like, I fianly finished typing this! lol. OMG! It like, took me so long for sum reason! lol. I've typed up tree different fics today and so now I am thoroughly buggerd about it! lol. So now I just have to get my computer to stop being a whore and conect to the internet! lol. (I have nothing against whores or anyone asociated with them. I just like calling my computer names!) lol. Actually, I like to think I am one of the least judgemental people you will ever know! lol. Now, if my computer will stop being a Fuzzbutt! Then I can actually upload this damn thing! Not to mention the uther one I typed ealier! lol. Hope you's all enjoyed reading this one, it was actually the first pirates of the Caribbean fanfic I wrote, but for some reason, somehow, Only Love managed to get typed up before it! lol. And so did What We Desire! lol. So I'm not entirely sure how that happened, but yeah. lol. Hope you enjoyed it. I think it isn't quite as good as my uther ones, but anyways... lol. Let me no wot u think! (I think that Jack and Will make a very cute couple!) lol.

Cheers, thanks for reading.

Jack Solo Black.


End file.
